Beyond Vampires
by ProudOnewSHAWOL89
Summary: What if Rose never knew she was a dhampir and thought she was a human that was a witch but it was really her shadow-kissed abilities and what is two Dimitris showed up one her age and one who is 24 years old? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-**

**Rose has been living with humans and she thought that she was only a witch. Its turns out it was really her shadow-kissed abilities. She doesn tknow who Lissa is untill Dimitri comes and tries to find her because he was ordered to by Lissa. There isnt just one Dimitri there are TWO! One is her age and then there is the badass Russian god dhamphir age 24. Rose doesnt even know anything about the moroi world much less strigoi. She doesnt even know that she was brought back to life or that she is a dhamphir she just knows her senses are more attuned then normal humans and her relfexes and strength are greater than any humans. She thinks shes just a super ninja witch! Haha =] **

**Hope you all enjoy my story. This is my first fan fic so please not to heavy and the critism but I would love to hear what you all think so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with V.A just the plot and the characters I make up!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Take your seats class!" yelled Mr. Buggly. Yeah that's his real name can you believe it? I took my seat with the rest of the class, and barely noticed Dylan taking a seat next to me. Class began but I barely noticed. Why did I have to have Social Studies first? I mean yes I had Social Studies first all 1st trimester, but still I can complain. I mean its Monday you know. But seriously it has got to be the most boring class ever. "Psst!" I looked up to see Dylan handing me pen. I gave the tiniest nod, and took the pen. Dylan wanted to pass notes it is what we always did.

So I followed the normal procedure. First, I would try to write with the pen and be unsuccessful. Then I would open the pen to try to fix it, but instead find a note. So I did all of that and then finally found the note. The note said "I can't believe we have social studies first!" I can't believe it he was on my same train of thought. I wrote back "I know right", and put my name on the pen. Don't know I why did but I did.

Dylan read what I wrote while I paid a little attention in class. Dylan gave me the pen back and it said "are you bored yet?" I responded "but of course." I had just shoved it in to the pen and reattached the top when Mr. Buggly came to my desk. "Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class miss Rosemire?" Mr. Buggly asked

Ugh! I can't believe I'm in this class. Caroline thought .This class has always been boring. Extremely boring but it would be more boring if Daniel wasn't here. Daniel was Caroline's best friend. And right now he was writing Caroline's notes so she wouldn't have to. Then in the next class she would do that for Daniel. But while he did that her mind drifted to other things. Like she wondered what her boyfriend Dylan was doing.

"Um my pen?" I sounded as confused I could sound. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dylan trying not to laugh. I mean I would want to laugh too, with my witty comments. Mr. Buggly looked annoyed. Probably because he didn't get to humiliate me.

Other than that he walked away and started to teach the rest of the class again. When Mr. Buggly had his back to me I gave Dylan the pen.

It didn't take long for him to reply. "That was genius!" the note said. "I know right" I wrote back and handed Dylan the pen. So it went on and on about how I was the genius. Up until the end of class of course.

* * *

**Yes I know this chapter is short but I promise the coming chapters will be longer.! Please bear with me with this story and review all of yours ideas will be much apprieciated =] Review Please with a hot russian who hasnt entered the story yet =]]**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline waited outside of her boyfriend's class. Since today her class had gotten out early. So she was surprised to find Dylan – her boyfriend talking to a girl. This girl had dark brown almost black glossy hair, tan skin (sort of a light brown but a darker color), dark brown eyes, dimples when she smiled, not quite but almost a perfect ower glass figure. It was sort of intimidating, sort of.

Dylan walked up to Caroline and gave her a hug. Caroline was too shocked to speak. The girl waved goodbye to Dylan and hurried to her next class. By then Caroline finally found her voice and said "Who is that?" but couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. Dylan looked at her in a funny way but said "Rose." They were silent the rest of the walk to their next classes.

All my classes had my best friend Dylan what a surprise. So I was surprised when he was talking to a new guy. But I just shrugged, and took a seat on his other side. I had just barely opened my journal when Dylan said "Hey Rose, meet my new friend Dimitri. " "Umm hi" I said shifting in my seat to look at them.

Okay I'll admit that new guy was cute, but I have a boyfriend, and speaking of boyfriends and all that… "Hey Dylan who was that girl you were talking to after 1st period?" I asked. I could tell by the way he was shifting what I had said made uncomfortable. Before I could analyze his behavior more he mumble something I couldn't hear. "What?" I pushed. He was quite like he was embarrassed to admit something.

Finally he cracked he said "My girlfriend," he mumbled louder. "That girl is your girlfriend but she seems so…" I paused trying to find the right word. I mean didn't want to insult him but I had to express myself. "so stuck up" I finally finished. Dylan just stared at me. I couldn't tell his expression. It was unreadable.

Then thankfully the class started. By the end of class I felt guilty. So I made a promise to myself that I would say sorry by the end of the day. So when the time came it was easier said than done. First time I tried I got blown off. So the second time I wasn't so nice. Besides I had known Dylan for a year now and he hadn't told me once that he had a girlfriend so I pushed Dimitri aside (not to be mean or anything though). But Dimitri handled that ok by just shrugging, and walking away. Dylan on the other hand was looking the floor.

"Dylan…" I started, and I got no response. "Dylan" I tried again but still no response even though I had put my hand on his shoulder. Oh well I thought I do the talking. "Look Dylan I'm sorry for what I said, back in class," I finally said. Before I could utter my next words he spoke. "Rosemire Hathaway I'm not mad if that's what your thinking, "Dylan I said teasingly.

"I told you never to call me that ," I said pulling my hand away from his arm and punching it lightly. He just laughed. " But then why have you been avoiding me?" I asked. He was silent for a moment and I detected a hint of blush through his cheeks. As I waited I am just hoping he's arranging an answer.

"Well you see she –you know my girlfriend- she thinks there's something you know going on between us. You know you and me, " he finally admitted. I just stared at him eyes wide, mouth open, and all that. Then I don't know what happened I just lost control, and I started laughing.

Caroline had just walked around the corner when she stopped dead. She had been on her way to her boyfriend's locker. When she had stopped, because she saw _her. _The Rose chick that was hanging around Dylan at the end of his first class. They were talking about something and Dylan was blushing. Wait Dylans, blushing? Caroline wondered what they were talking about? Huh! She was so caught up in the what they were talking about. She _almost _didn't notice Rose's hand on his arm.

Why…? Before she could get the though finished Rose started laughing. That sound Rose's laugh was just shocking to Caroline, because if Rose's laugh were a picture it would be perfectly white snow flakes drifting down to a perfectly white ground. Caroline thought. She sighed turned around and walked away.

"What's so funny Rose?" Dylan asked, catching hold of me before I fell over. "Ok it's just that its funny because you know your girlfriend thinks there's something going on between us. When you know I have a boyfriend, and … wait does she know I have a boyfriend?" I asked confused. Dylan hesitated before answering " Well you see she didn't exactly tell me what she thought, " Oh my god was he a witch like me? "Its just I know her so well she can't hide stuff from me." He finished bluntly.

I sighed disappointed well mostly because Dylan just knows her well. Speaking of… "Hey Dylan what's her name?" I asked politely. Dylan seemed pleased that I was interested, and said "Caroline." "Hmm…" I mumbled. That's a nice name for her. Not that I'm judging her or anything it's just a thought.

"So do you need a ride home?" I asked. "Na Dimitri's gonna give me one, but thanks" he responded. "Ok bye I cant be late again." I said in a hurry, moving away from Dylan's hand that he put to prevent me from falling. And when I did so I swayed slightly. But that didn't stop Dylan from reaching out to steady me. "You okay?" Dylan asked concerned.

"Yeah I think laughing that hard winded me," I joked. "Ya think," Dylan teased. I just rolled my eyes and stepped out of his grasp and said "Goodbye." After that farewell I headed to my locker I was going to be late. See after school I have to look after my moms shop, because she teaches.

So by the time I got to my locker I was in a hurry. So I was surprised when a couple of hands were on my eyes. "Guess who?"

"I could just rip her eyes out!" Caroline exclaimed to her brother. Caroline doesn't have a normal family. See she's a mori, and so is her family. "Oh you know that wouldn't be so bad for the Family" Ian teased. She just rolled her eyes at him. But she could still rip Rose's eyes out she had the power to. Being a Vampire mori, and all, but that would be bad for the family no joke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The voice gave it away. So it was easy to guess who it was. "Daniel it's you, "I teased. The hands went away, and got replaced on my waist. I got turned around I saw my boyfriend's handsome face. "Hi I missed you all day," I teased. Daniel smiled, and said "Oh really well you don't have to miss me any longer," he said pulling me closer to him.

"Oh really?" I asked smiling up at him. "Really," he said leaning down to kiss me, but then stopping to brush his lips against mine. Then after all the suspense he kissed me. The kiss was nice. He would have kissed me a whole lot more though. If we weren't it school.

"So do you need a ride?" I asked after the kiss was done. "Na my friends going to give me a ride home," he responded. "Huh," I randomly said. "Are you jealous?" Daniel teased. "No why would I be?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him. Daniel just shrugged. "So who _is_ going to give you a ride?" I asked casually. "Oh you know Bryan," he shrugged again.

"Oh Bryan yeah how is he doing-his leg – I mean," I asked. "His leg is doing fine," Dylan looked at me pointedly. See one day I asked Bryan to use his cell phone because mine had got shut off and he said no. I was still pissed off because I didn't have my phone so I kicked him really hard on the leg. See that is bad because I have a really good soccer kick (I was also very strong though I don't know why). After that I had felt bad and said sorry he said it was okay, but I still feel bad. So I still ask if he's ok because it has only been like a week. Daniel was still looking at me like that- which by the way was weird. So I changed the subject by saying "Well you better go you wouldn't want to keep him waiting would you?" Daniel nodded gave me a quick goodbye kiss then he left -which I should have done long ago. I have to leave like right now, I thought closing my locker and sprinting to my car.

The drive to the shop was quick thanking god it was. When I went in my mom was waiting as always and when I was actually next to her she let out a breath of relief. "Thank you for being on time honey," she smiled. I smiled back and said "No problem mom." I don't know if I had a choice. As she turned to go she said "We can have pizza and brownies. Oh and I'll pick you up around 8'o clock." Of course she's working late but it's okay because I get to read books. Not just books either, books about witches and the spells and supernatural things. Why am I interested well because I am a witch and so was my grandmother. Grandmother was the wisest of the family (out of the witches of course).

Star (grandmother) always used to say 'If you hurt some body with your magic your using black magic. Black magic is very bad see if a witch uses black magic she would turn evil. That's only if you personally hurt someone with magic.

I barely noticed my body was moving unknowingly towards the cash register. I must have been deep in thought. Now that I wasn't in a deep thought I pulled out the book I've been reading. I didn't get very far in the book though before I herd the door open. I looked up to see - surprisingly Dimitri.

"So this is where you work eh?" Dimitri asked halfheartedly. I answered seriously "No I don't have to I own this place," small bluff my mom own the place but… and it was clear by the way his eyebrow raised he didn't believe me anyway, so no harm done.

"Fine," I said "my mom owns it" I finished. Dimitri nodded as though he was satisfied. Then he added "So your moms into all this spiritual stuff?" he asked curiously. I sighed but told him the truth "No she's not," I said bluntly. "Then why-?" he was about to ask but I cut him off already anticipated this. "It was my grandmas and my mom inherited it from her" I answered.

"But if she wasn't into this stuff why is it the same?" he asked. I knew he was asking about the store so…"Why does it matter to you?" I asked suspiciously. "Just curious," He answered casually. I studied him for a moment then I realized how silly this was. When I first met Dylan he asked these questions too. So I really shouldn't be so suspicious. Yet I was, wow this was weird.

The door opened again this time it was someone I didn't know. I watched as he went over to the spells section with a puzzled look. I don't know maybe it was just today but I didn't like the feel in the room change. I was still a novice but I knew some higher level spells that might help. One was an energy change science he seems to know what he was looking for I bet he knew his spells. The energy change spell changed the energy that's in the room to the person's who is doing the energy spell. I was about to cast the spell (which would be harder to do in my mind) when Dimitri asked if I was okay. I said I was fine but he said I didn't look fine. I insisted I was and he finally let up. It was already too late to do the spell the guy was walking over to me.

"Are you in charge here?" he asked. "Yea do you need help with something?" I asked a question of my own. "Yea do you have a spell book for the Black Rose Flower?" he asked. I tried to keep the surprise off my face. The black rose was forbidden to be used in spells. The last one who had used it in a spell was utterly evil. Mostly because that's all black roses were used for. "We don't have those kinds of spells here," I hissed. Coming across like I knew more than I should have let him know. I made a big mistake.

By his smile I knew I was right. "Oh what a pity I'll just have to look else where," he sighed as if he was disappointed, but I knew the truth he got exactly what he came for. He left after that and Dimitri asked "What was the matter?" I said "Nothing." Even though I knew I had to advance fast in my witch studies. Something told me I would need to. It was the exact same thing that had told me that brooding man was very, very bad. I was also very aware that something was trying to come back to me but it didn't come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – DPOV – Dimitri point of view

I wake up and I'm so exhausted since I worked out last night. Stupid mom; making me move schools in the middle of the year I think as I get ready for my "first" day of my new school. I head down stairs and grab a granola bar and head to my car. First I go to the office to get my schedule from the assistant. The whole day goes by pretty fast and I meet this dude named Dylan. It turns out I have 3 classes with him 5th, 8th, and 10th period.

Dylan and I go to 10th period together and sit down. A couple minutes later this girl walks in. She is fucking cute. She heads straight towards us and sits down on the other side of Dylan. She got her notebook out and not even two second later Dylan says "Hey Rose this is my new friend Dimitri," He introduces us. She turns in her seat to look at us

"Um hi," she says I just nod.

I'm still staring at her (**Gezz stalker much lolz jk;)**) as she says "hey Dylan who was that girl you were talking to after 1st period?" She asked her eyes full of curiosity. Does she like me? Wonder as I wait for Dylan to respond to her. -Wait what am I thinking, I barely know her. - It was a long wait before he mumbled something I couldn't make out. "What?" She pushes.

"My girlfriend," He says a little louder. "She's your girlfriend? But she's so…"She paused trying to find the right word.

"So stuck up," She finished bluntly. Dylan just stared at her, she looks a little guilty. Just when I think she is going to say something class started. Even thought I wasn't paying attention, because my mind was full of thoughts of her. I wonder if she has a boy friend. If she does will she dump him for me? Silly questions of course but a guy can hope-Yea a guy who barely knows her I thought bitterly.

The bell ringed and I followed Dylan to his locker, since I don't have yet. Even though my body was moving I'm still thinking about her oddly enough. Dylan snapped out of it as he handed me a paper.

"What's this for?" I ask. "You seemed out of it in class," He explained. I look down at his notes for the class. "Thanks sorry I was thinking about-" I was cut off before I finished. Rose comes and pushes me out of the way and slides me a look that says "Don't take it personally I just need to get you ass out the way."

I just shrug and walk way. I'm waiting at my car wondering what they are talking about. I wait about a good thirty minutes before he finally comes.

"The good king finally graces me with his presence." I say sarcastically. "Sorry got caught up talking to Rose," He said apologetically. "It's all good. So what were you talking about?" I said before I could stop myself from asking.

"What wanna know if we were talking about you?" He jokes. "Hell yea!" I joke back. "No we didn't talk about you." He answers seriously. I tried to hide my disappointment but apparently I don't do a great job of it. Because he says "Some body has a crush huh?" he teased. Heat rose to my cheeks as he said that.

"Don't worry I won't tell," He said causing me to let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in. "But," He continued, "Don't count on getting her attention." He warned. I gave him a confused look, not really comprehending what he said. "She has a boyfriend," He clarified. I sighed disappointed again.

Then again I could still flirt with her. "What?" Dylan asked I bet seeing the resolve in my eyes. "Well even though see has a boyfriend it doesn't mean I can't flirt with her." I stated mischievously.

"At a boy that's just what I was expecting you to say," He said approvingly. I rolled m eyes but said nothing. "If you want I could tell you something," He says mysteriously. I curious as can be asked "What?"

"Well if you must know Rose works at a shop on Tenth and Tennyson," He said to me. "Okay then," I said shortly back. Then I quickly dropped off Dylan and made my way to Rose's shop. As I made my way in I immediately sought her out. This was pretty easy considering she was just sitting behind the cashier reading a book. (**Ha Rose is actually reading.**) She looked up to see who came in and surprise fell over her face.

"So this is where you work eh?" I asked halfheartedly. "I own the place," She shot back. I raised my eyebrow at her she rolled her eyes "My mom owns it," She stated. Ah Ha! The truth I thought satisfied. "So your moms into all this spiritual stuff?" I asked. "No my grandma is," She stated. "Then why-" She cut me off. "Why do you want to know?" She asked suspiciously. Did she have a secret? I thought.

I then realized she was still waiting for an answer. So I just shrugged, she sighed. Humph? I wonder what was wrong with her. I was about to ask her something when the store door opened. I saw her look at the man intensely. I asked what was wrong but she just said she was fine.

That's just when the guy came up. "Are you in charge?" He asked. "Do you need help?" She answered him with a question of her own. "Do you have anything about the black rose?" He asked curiously with a hint of -what was it? – Smugness as she stiffened to what he'd said. "We don't any black roses!" She hissed. What was up with that?

"Oh what a pity I'll just have to look elsewhere," His voice was dripping with mock disappointment. Rose didn't say anything as he walked out, but there was some kind of determination that shown in her eyes. I asked if she okay but again she said she was fine. We spent the rest of the next 2 hours or so talking about school and our families, but never once did the recent event come up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry if this is slightly ooc and a little short Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly**

Rose POV

Dimitri left soon after that and I think we had a conversation; Except I wasn't sure because I wasn't paying attention. Days passed and I was getting more and more tired. Today in gym that finally caught up to me.

I was in gym and we were doing something. I was standing – okay I was practically swaying on my feet. I felt like I was going to collapse. Mrs. Pepper (our gym teacher) came over to me and asked if I was okay. I considered lying to her but then thought better of it and honestly answered her saying no. She told me to go sit on the gym bench, and I complied.

I put my head in my hands and felt a spark of magic run through me. I paid no attention to the spark god I was so Exhausted! A scream busted me out of my thoughts. My head snapped to who ever, was screaming. It was Mrs. Pepper and she was floating. The scene would have been funnier if I was doing it on purpose. I continued to look at her as she floated safely to the ground. Once she was on the ground I mentally clamped on my magic and put my head back in my hand. This magic thing was normal it happed now because my magic was growing due to the higher spells I've been learning.

I felt a hand on my shoulders and instantly knew who it was. It was Dylan. See everyone has their own "feel" to them, but Dylan was different. Dylan wasn't human he was a vampire. Yeah I know how can know this and still be his friend. Well it wasn't always like that.

The first time he touched me I jumped and ran. Of course I didn't run like a scared cat I investigated first. I watched him like a hawk before I began to notice he _wasn't_ evil. Thinking of this I remembered when I thought he was a witch. It seemed silly I guess but it was possible he could be a hybrid but it was _really rare_.

I hadn't realized I hadn't spoken until he waved a hand in my face. I looked at him slightly annoyed. The annoyances quickly faded as I looked at his concerned face.

I sighed, "Yes Dylan?" I asked. "Are you alright?" he asked concerned. "If I had $100 for every time heard that," I mumbled. Louder I said "I'm fine." He however looked unconvinced.

"Look this might not be the best time but can I talk to you in private?" Dylan asked seriously. I nodded and with his help we escaped the hysterical Mrs. Pepper.

Dylan took me outside to the track bleachers. I leaned back against the higher bleacher and looked lazily at him. "Okay well you know Caroline?" He asked. I nodded.

"So just watched out for her okay? She's a little mad at you," He explained sheepishly. I looked at him and decided it was time for him to know. I sighed and got up and started to pace back and forth. I sighed again and finally said "Yeah because she's a vampire right?" I'd meant for it to come out as statement not a question oh well.

"You're a vampire too," I continued and notice that he'd stiffened. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a monotone voice. "Come on I know you're a vampire," I paused then smiled "Because I'm a witch." He stared at me with a predators look. I sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"Come on don't be like that," I said in teasing tone not the slightest bit scared. He growled a vampire growl his going a silvery gray and he lunged forward. I smirked and neatly dogged his blurry fist and shot him backward with a knock back spell. Like the recent normal I used too much magic and he flew a couple feet backwards.

This time his growl was menacing but I didn't flinch. Instead I said in a deadly quite voice. "Don't keep on coming or I'll have to hurt you," I warned. Apparently he's stupid because he didn't listen and lunged for me again. This time though I didn't move and just when he was about to snap my neck he was in flames. It didn't freak me out of course because I was the one who cast the magic. Dylan however was freaking out screaming and trashing all over the place.

Slowly I stepped away from him and the flames vanished. He looked at me betrayal clear in his eyes.

"How could you?" he asked accusingly. "How could I?" I exclaimed. "You," I said angrily pointing a finger at him. "Were the one who tried to KILL ME!" I bellowed. "Besides you're not even hurt," I stated gesturing at him, calming down. He sighed and nodded "Your right," He admitted. Silence then "I'm sorry," he apologized opening his arm for a hug.

I flashed him my man-eater smile the turned it off instantly. "I'm going to accept your apology. When I hug you, if you try anything I won't hold back," I threatened sweetly. Dylan looked slightly worried but nodded and the hugged me.

When we were heading back I felt slightly woozy. Then I collapsed seeing Dylan's worried face before darkness enveloped me.

**Hook line and sinker next chapter coming and drum roll plz *DRUM ROLL* next chapter will be in dun dun dun 24 year old Dimitris POV!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - 24 yr. Dpov**

Today is when we start watching her. Princess Vasilissa has remembered something and sent us out to watch Rosemire Hathaway. My group was sent to spy – right now Hathaway is in a human class: gym. She's swaying slightly and not looking very alive. The coach takes notice of that and sends her to go sit on the bench.

Even tough we're looking through the window and on business I can't help but notice her looks. Like the way her perfect hips sway (even if she's swaying more that usual) as she walks. How her beautiful hair- a screech snapped me out of my inappropriate thoughts.

As I look for who is screaming I find it's the coach- who is FLOATING! In mid air, I scanned the room for any possible causes to this I found myself back to Rosemire. She was calmly looking at the coach who was now gently floating to the ground. As soon as the couch was on to ground she put her head back in her hands.

The poor coach was practically hyperventilating- I really wanted to help that poor woman- but I was watching her. A guy came up to her and started talking to her. They seemed to be very serious and they made their way outside. Again as they sat outside my betraying thoughts tried to assault me _again._

One of my comrades muttered that she had a "sexy body" hating that I agreed with them I growled at them to focus. My eyes then traveled to where she was now standing – or more like pacing with new found energy. Even with our heighted dhamphir hearing I couldn't make out what they were saying. From the looks of it though she was shocked at what she was saying.

That shocked look quickly changed into a predator look. His eyes changed to a fire-orange. My stake was ready in my hands if things got out of control. Now normally I would have just gone down there and staked him. Now though there was a look in her eyes that told me to hold off. Since I was looking at her eyes it surprised me when they turned a silvery purple. WTF things were getting weirder by the second.

Usually I wouldn't cuss but today is just full of surprises. The guy lunged at her but she moved with speed that surprised me. She looked like she was warning him but he didn't listen. He lunged at her again but this time she didn't move! My mind was shouting at her stupidity. Just as he was about to snap her neck and I was about to jump in he caught on fire. He was frantic and her eyes were a fire-silvery- purple.

Slowly the flames went away and he didn't have a scratch on him. He looked at her and dear lord in his eyes betrayal was clear. He said something to her and _now _I could see she had a quick temper. I couldn't hear what they were saying but from their facial expressions I'd say they were having a very heated argument.

I sighed in exasperation as I watched the fight slowly dissolve. He opened his arms for a hug and she gave him a wonderful smile and turned it off instantly. She threatened him and than she hugged him. This was so confusing.

They were making their way back talking and laughing when she collapsed. The guy was there and very worried – which let me know he didn't do it. From my position I could tell she fell unconscious. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind but I ignored it and looked were he was now carrying that wondrous beauty to the nurses office. Slowly my team moved with him.

**Srry if its slightly ooc! O and who ever wrote that stupid and RUDE review anonymously they are pussies! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Sorry I hate a/n 2 but this is 2 inform u that this story will be on hold b/c I am in a writers block but no fear I **will** try to continue as soon as possible**

**- J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 – RPOV **

I woke up to see bright lights glaring down at me. I blinked the fuzziness from my eyes. I sat up to find I was in the nurse's office.

What was I – Oh! It all came back too me at once. Dylan attacked me, then we made up, and I pass out on the way back to the gym. I heard faint voices outside the door.

A couple minutes passed and I got up from the excuse of a "hospital bed", and walked over to the door while fixing my hair.

As soon as I walked out all conversation was stopped abruptly and I was smothered with hugs.

"I can't breath!" I gasped in the ears of Dylan. I knew it was Dylan because Dylan was the only one who gave me bear hugs.

Dylan put me on the ground and I stepped away to look at who was all here. Dylan, Daniel, Caroline, and Lonie were all here. Did I mention all the girls hate me or ignore me? Well they do. Only Lonie is my actual friend who is a girl and is my friend. It's only because she's a lesbian.

Once I saw Daniel I ran straight toward him and gave him a kiss. He of course caught me and gave me sweet kiss back. Someone cleared their throats and we both pulled away.

Ms. Osiris stared at me expectantly I just stared back defiantly. She rolled her eyes at me but didn't say anything else.

"Well Miss Hathaway it seems like there is nothing wrong with you. So you can go home now." I looked at the time on my phone. Wow! It was 2:59 pm – guess there's an upside to passing out in school.

"'Kay," I said back. Caroline was standing off to the side awkwardly, being very silent. I turned to look at her and found her gaping at me it was kind of uncomfortable. Dylan chuckled at her expression and led her out to their waiting car.

Dylan popped back in and said "goodbye". Lonie (A.K.A Lanilia) hugged me and told me that we were going shopping next Friday. When I'd asked her what was wrong with this Friday she told me that she had a date,

I agreed for next Friday and she left. Then Daniel and I walked out.

"So are you riding with me or do you already have a ride?" I asked on the way to my car.

"No besides I have something to do and I'd rather not have you there," He explained dismissively.

"Oh really, so what is it that you don't want me to see?" I asked not really in the mood for riddles. Apparently he wasn't in the mood for my curiosity, because he gave me the look.

That special "look" is annoying but, "I'll let this **one** pass but next time I won't," I warned him. He just smiled and said "Thanks babe." Daniel leaned down to kiss me.

"Rose!" Damn! So close! I smiled and turned around. Dimitri, I sighed. Daniel put a possessive arm around my waist I just rolled my eyes.

"What's up Dimitri?" I responded cheerfully. Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me. Cool I've always wanted to do that. "Nothing, so I heard you passed out in class you okay?" He asked concerned. "Yea I'm fine. I was just exhausted, you know lack of sleep," I explained with an easy smile. He nodded, "So I guess I'll see you around," He said looking for his car.

"Yea sure," I barely got before he ran off. "That was rude," I muttered leaning against Daniels chest. "Who was that?" Daniel asked leading me to my car.

"That my pretty boyfriend," He raised his eyebrows at me, I ignored him. "Is Dylan's and my new friend Dimitri," I finished opening my door.

"Babe I'm not just "pretty" I'm drop dead sexy," He smirked. I chuckled "No,no,no, honey _I'm_ drop dead sexy, but whatever helps you sleep at night," I smiled my man-eater smile.

Daniel pouted I grinned. Then kissed his jutted out lip, he kissed me back and pushed me up against my car. I smiled but pulled away while pushing him back. "Goodbye Daniel," I smiled. "Bye babe," he gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading off.

I shook my head and climbed in my car. I thought about Dimitri he was acting weird and there was something up with the air around him. It was like he wasn't- wait what was I thinking it's probably nothing.

I also felt like I was being watched. I looked were I thought I was being watched and thought I saw movement but when I simply stared there was none.

Oh well it probably was nothing. I looked at the place one more time, before I took off to the shop. Fuck! Great now I have to explain why I'm late.

**DPOV- (When Teen Dimitri walks up to Rose.)**

I looked at the boy who was approaching Miss Hathaway. What! I looked close at the fellow he looks just like I did when I was in high school. Something was wrong and I was going to find out.

Teenage me talked to Rosemarie for a bit before he had to go. Miss Hathaway and the boy she'd kissed **(in the nurse's office)** were walking to her vehicle talking. They engaged in a goodbye kiss the she drove off.

My men and I followed her to a shop where she engaged conversation with her boss. Her boss seemed concerned so she was probably telling her that she'd passed out.

A couple hours later she got a call and closed the shop. She was headed home; my guys and I followed her in the van. She went in and a couple minutes later her boss showed up.

So she lives with her boss or her boss is her mother. It doesn't add up though if she was a dhamphir than her mother would have to be Janine Hathaway. It also confuses me because Guardian Hathaway's record says she didn't have a child, that it was a miscarriage.

Yup something definitely was up. A few boring hours later they went to bed. Guardian Tanner suggested we head to hotel. I agreed with him. We got four rooms for each of us.

I phoned Princess Vasilisa and told her the events of the day. She agreed my suspicions. She told me to continue watching her and she hung up. I lay there thinking about everything I had found out. None of this is making sense. The fight between Rose and the boy in the gym, it was so strange. Then seeing teenage me just made it that much stranger.

I sighed. There is so much here I need to figure out. Rosemarie Hathaway sure is a mysterious girl. A puzzle of some sort, one that I will solve. Who knew taking up this task for the Princess would make me so confused yet very intrigued all together. Well Dimitri you sure have gotten yourself into something haven't you? The wondrous beauty of Rose it the last thing going through my mind. I roll over and close my eyes drifting into a peaceful much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 Next Friday (shopping trip) Rose's POV **

I heard a creak and blinked the blurriness from my eyes. A figure stood in my bedroom door way with crazy medusa hair. My hand moved and I threw my portable flash light at whoever's head.

"Ouch! Shit Rose!" a familiar voice exclaimed. Lonie.

"Sorry but you should know better than to sneak in and be so loud at _that."_ I told her "As a matter of fact why the fuck did you wake me up at," I glanced at the clock "At 5 o'clock in the morning!" I exclaimed furious, and amused at her expression.

"Look I'm sorry I just snuck in to your house. Even though you should know better than telling me where the spare key is," She turned on the light. Which made me flinched slightly. "But anyway I have a slight hair problem as you can see," She motioned to the jumbo haystack on the top of her head.

"I also came because I'm going to pick out your outfit for the mall." I was about to point out I could just change after school but she beat me to it.

"I know what you're going to say but you can not change after school because we're going right after school. So I am going to pick out your outfit." She stated with authority. I rolled my eyes "Yes mother," I said sarcastically.

"Alright now get your ass in the shower and I'll pick out your outfit." 30 minutes later I'm in my bedroom with a towel around my body, looking at what Lonie laid out for me, black skinny jeans, under wear (of course), a strapless bra, and a blood red tube top. Not your typical sweats and tank top, but its doable. Lonie practically ran me over and pushed me out the bathroom, where she currently is using my _magic_ curling iron.

I chuckled at her nickname for my curling iron, and put on what she'd laid out for me. Then I did a quick blow dry and ran a brush quickly through my hair. Then I ran into the bathroom to help Lonie with birds nest on top of her head.

By the time I was done with her hair it was 6:15am. So we moved on to makeup. I went with a natural eye shadow, black eyeliner to make my eyes pop, and a clear lip gloss, since I didn't really need a lot of makeup. Lonie went with a sapphire blue eye shadow, black eyeliner to make her blue eyes pop, and a pale pink lip gloss. By the way Lonnie's outfit consisted of a blue jean mini, a hot pink tank top, with baby blue high heels.

When we're done its 7:35am, so we rush down stairs where I make a pit stop in the kitchen. Where I make a beeline for my chocolate donuts, where Lonie has yogurt.

"It's a wonder you don't get fat," Lonie says smirking, gesturing to my donut. I open my mouth to retort when a voice says behind me: "Hush up girl she just exercises," Mom says with a small smile.

"Ha! See your just jealous of my lovely lady lumps," I start to mimic the song My Humps by The Black Eyed Ps. "You got issues," Both my mom and Lonie say. I roll my eyes but don't comment I just finish my delicious donut.

"You ready to go?" Lonie asks. I nod and grab my keys. A quick goodbye to my mom and Lonie and I are off to school. Yay! **(Note the sarcasm)**

At school Lonie goes her way and I go my way. When I get to my locker there's a note (On black paper with red writing and a small rose on the bottom it says): _"You'll regret talking so rudely to me the other day Rosemarie. If I were you I'd watch my back –S"_ I crumpled the note and shoved it into my pocket. Fuck! Great just what I needed a fucking threat and I don't even know what I did or who did this.

I sighed , I'll put it off for today I thought to myself as I made my way to 1st period history. "Oh joy!" I muttered sarcastically taking my seat.

The rest of the school day I found out Dylan was absent and didn't see Dimitri or Dylan until lunch though the beginning of the day was still fun because I hung out with Kevin, Drake, Nathan, and surprisingly Nichole. She might just have hung out with me though because I was talking to her boyfriend Kevin. **Kevin** has black hair, tan skin, light brown eyes, one small dimple and was taller than me but not by much. He was easy going and is really smart. **Drake** on the other hand has brown eyes, lighter skin than Kevin, true blue eyes, and is taller than me and Kevin by a couple inches. **Nathan** has light brown hair, black eyes, dimples, and towered over me by 8 inches. Nathan was a flirt not that I minded, he was funny and makes smart ass comments that could rival my own, though I always come out on top of our little competitions. **Nichole** had dark brown hair, caramel skin, hazel eyes, and was only smaller than me by an inch. Nichole was harder to hang around because its like she thought I was going to steal her boyfriend which is stupid because I already have a boyfriend. She relaxed a little though and I know if she were to relax completely we'd be great friends. So it was a fun day.

So now I'm waiting for Lonie to get her ass outside and into my car so we can go to the mall. To say she's slow would be an understatement. She's slower than a fat lady on crutches. I mean a turtle could beat her but oh well. I sighed I'll just have to deal.

Just than she walked out "Finally, I thought I was going to have to wait for Christmas," I exaggerated as she came closer. Lonie rolled her eyes and gave me an exasperated look.

"What? I can't complain? Besides you're slow as fuck!" I snickered. Lonie didn't say anything and got in the car. **( not a car person so… just imagine any car!)**

We sped down the highway listening to 's work out. We got to the mall in no time and immediately started to shop. We hit Hot Topic, Victoria Secret and other clothing stores. Lonie just about dropped when we rested at the food court. I on the other hand was exhausted but kept getting nauseating hot flashes.

I knew it was just a matter of time until my powers got out of control. Lonie groaned, I laughed saying "You're the one who wanted to shop today." She groaned, "Oh shut up besides I'm happy I got to shop. Let's just call it a day ok?" She pleaded.

"Ok," I couldn't agree with her more I felt that nauseating hot flash again and decided to suggest we go now. Lonie agreed and we made our way to the car. It was currently 7:35 pm and already dark out. I felt the nauseating hot flash but way more intense. I let out a gasp and told Lonie to lock the car and I had forgotten something. She said okay and did as I said.

I felt it again but somehow different even _more_ intense. I couldn't fathom what was wrong but something was just off about this.

**27yr. Dimitri POV**

I decided to go and watch MS. Hathaway alone. Only I forgot that she and her friend were going shopping. I watched as they went through all of the stores, in Victoria Secret I managed to stay focused on business and not _other things_. Everything went well until they got to the car and put their stuff in it. Ms. Hathaway stilled with a weird expression on her face. I immediately went alert checking their surroundings.

Ms. Hathaway went little ways away from the car. Just then hands reached out to grab her. As if she sensed the presents of the other being she caught the hand before it touched her and flung them over her shoulders. When they hit the ground I right away noticed the red ring around the eyes. I sprang into action.

**Rose POV (Evil I know hehehehe)**

I flipped them over me no problem but saw the red eyes. iknew he was unnatural as he struggled to get to his feet I felt the air stirring behind me and caught the object before it hit my head. "Good catch," a velvet voice said beside me. Before I could look at the voice the creature charged.

I put up a force field the instant he reached us. I could feel my power pulsing to my fingers and my eyes glow a soft purple. He tried again but failed. I took this opportunity to look at my side. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. The voice was a _handsome_ man about 6"7 with long pulled back hair wearing a duster I think it's called. Let's just say he stood well over a foot next to me.

"Wow your tall do you know that?" I asked casually. He looked down at me amused. He didn't even seem surprised by my eyes. I looked away from him to the object he'd thrown at me earlier. It was a sliver stake. I tossed it between my hands and decided to take a crack at it. I made a small whole threw the force field right where the creatures heart was.

I lifted up the stake and angled it so it'd go right threw that whole. "What are you doing?" Tall man asked. "Just watch," I told him rather uncharacteristically calm. I drew it up and threw it full force right into the whole. The creature still trying to ram the force field didn't notice until the sliver stake bit into his heart.

He let out a tiny scream and I saw the tip of the silver stake popping out the other end. I grimaced slightly at the sight. "That was amazing! You don't even have the training." The tall guy whispered to himself. "What training?" I asked drawing my powers back in and I felt my eyes go normal. "Oh nothing," He said quickly covering up his emotions with a blank mask. "By the way I never got your name," I stated as a matter-of-fact turning to him. "Oh Guard- um… Dimitri Belikov," he stated emotionlessly. "Nice to meet you Dimitri- wait what was your last name?" I asked. "Belikov," Hmm why was that so familiar?

_**Hey guys I know I said id have two chapters up but I don't have the other one finished I hope you liked it merry late Christmas and early Happy new year! REVIEW! PLZZ**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 – Rose POV**

I sat in history annoyed and bored as hell. I had a massive head-ache and the teacher wouldn't shut the fuck up! Granted Mr. Dubin didn't know I had a head-ache. History is such a boring topic I thought to myself, as I glared at anyone who dared to look at me. I was being a bitch and I knew it, I just didn't care at the moment.

My thoughts slowly drifted to last Friday. What a particularly dreadful night, a weird, messed up, but over all weird day. The day started out normally, but soon took a horrible turn. I didn't mind though, I got to meet Dimitri Belikov. A Russian badass who had showed up to save my ass from an unnatural creature.

*Flash Back*

Why does that name seem so familiar? I had thought to myself. I sighed and pushed the unnecessary question from my head. "How did you know I was in 'trouble'?" I air quoted the word trouble with my fingers. "Oh… umm… well I saw him try to grab you and I was about to yell but you'd already flipped him over your shoulder," He said casually. Somehow I doubted that but I didn't say anything. I just asked another question.

"Ok, why didn't you seem surprised or yell running away from me and my magic?" I asked rather bluntly. "I uh… know some people like that – with magic, but from the elements. So I'm kind of used to it." He hesitantly told me. I had a feeling he didn't want to talk to me about this so I didn't push.

"That's cool," I told him nonchalantly. I thought for a moment of what to say, but he beat me to it. "I didn't get your name what was it?" He asked me smirked slightly over something. "I'm Rose Hathaway," I said puzzled over the smirk he gave me. I didn't have time to dwell on it though because he gave me a beautiful wonderful smile. I was dazed for a second, before I shot back my man-eater smile at him. He was about to say something when my phone buzzed. I gave him an apologetic smile and answered, "Hello?" I said looking at him. "Hi! Is this Rosemarie Hathaway?" An unknown voice asked. "Yup, who's this?" I asked back. "Rose this is Nancy, a nurse at Montana Hospital," My face drained of color, dread seeping threw my veins. "I'm calling to inform you that your mother has been in an accident."

My eyes widened, I saw Dimitri go alert. Somehow that comforted me but I knew the real threat was not here. "Yes, I'll be there right away," I answered in a scarily calm voice. I hung up.

"It was nice to meet you but I have to go," I said quickly and rushed past him.

*END FLASH BACK*

My thoughts darkened as I recalled what happened. My mother was in a car accident and is currently in critical condition. When I got home from the hospital is was around 2a.m. I slept only 8 hours and woke up around 10 a.m. I woke up that Saturday figuring out or rather suspecting why she'd been in an accident.

I remembered the note I got that morning. "You'll regret talking so rudely to me the other day, Rosemarie. If I were you I'd watch my back –S" It had said. I suspect this "S" person caused the car accident my mom was in. The problem though is that I don't know who "S" is.

That _problem_ is making me pissed! So pissed, because I feel helpless and I _hate_ felling helpless; like I can't do anything to help my mother. My mom who might've been in a car accident because of me.

I growled and slammed my fist against my desk. "Ms. Hathaway!" Mr. Durbin exclaimed. I gave him a menacing glare, he immediately paled. I walked out of class 25 minutes early, clearly pissed the fuck off. Dylan was here today I didn't really care why he wasn't here Friday.

He's probably wondering why I walked out. I didn't stray very far from the classroom just down the hall, pacing back and forth. I heard someone come next to me. I fully expected to see Dylan to be next to me. What I saw though was completely unexpected.

It was Nichole. I stopped pacing and stared at her dumfounded. "What are _you_ doing here?" I asked skeptically. "I saw you blow up in there, and I heard about your mom," She explained. "Oh," I said, pacing again, "Listen I know we don't like each other much, but-"

"Wait, wait, wait, _we_ don't like each other much? I don't think so, it's more like _you hate me_," I corrected her. She blushed and looked down ashamed that I caught her. "N-no it's not that I _hate_ you, it's just that I'm … jealous of you." She admitted weakly. I smirked. "I know you are. Every girl in this school is that's why I hardly have any female friends here." I remarked dryly. She looked down again, opened her mouth to say something, but I stopped her- again. "Look before you say anything, I gotta tell you something. I was never after your boyfriend or anyone else's. I'm not a slut, as I know you girls call me behind my back." Nichole looked like she was about to object but closed her mouth again. I went on, "Honestly I really don't give a fuck what bitches say. Anyway as I was saying I _have_ a boyfriend. So why the fuck would I want yours or any other bitches' boyfriends? Explain that to me." I finished rather mockingly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered ashamed of herself, looking down. I sighed "It's alright. Now what were you going to say before I interrupted?" I asked casually as if nothing happened. Nichole looked at me and blushed. "Well actually, I came to give my condolences about your mother. I also came to tell you that last Friday," She and I both cringed, "I had a great time hanging out with you and wanted to know if we could hangout sometime?" She asked hesitantly, I laughed saying "Sure."

"Listen I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier I just lost my temper," I apologized casually. She just nodded then the bell rang. She smiled, offered me her arm; I looked at her questionably. Nichole smirked, saying "Let's go to class together," She giggled; I just smirked and took her arm. I looked around and about half the girls looked at her with their jaws dropped. Someone chuckled next to me; I saw Kevin and Dylan next to us with surprisingly Caroline. Caroline gave me a sheepish smile, I smiled back.

*2 HOURS LATER*

After school I stopped by the shop to make sure everything was fine. Then I closed it up again and went to the hospital. When I got there I sighed in, on the visitor sheet and slipped in. I sat next to her bed and took her cold hand in mine. When I said she was in critical condition I meant it.

In the car accident she broke all her ribs, her left leg, and right arm are broken. She also cracked her skull. Immediately when they brought her into the hospital they operated. Now she's resting. Doctor Miller said she could go into a coma or wake up but at worse she could die because of the injuries she sustained in the car crash.

Sure they'd operated but only enough to insure she'd be able to rest her body. Doc said the swelling in her brain _has_ to go down, before they could do the most crucial operation. If the swelling does not go down though she'll die. Of course she (Doctor Miller) said she'd die peacefully, but that didn't make it any better though.

So now we're playing the wait game. Waiting to see if she dies or stay alive. It's maddening really, not knowing if she'll live or not. Chris is terrible though worse than she is. Chris is the man Rachel (**rose's "mom"**) had been seeing, for a year. When Chris found out it was heart-breaking. To see Chris's face in anguish, _crying_, clearly in misery.

He stays with me now to make sure I don't get in trouble. When really he's in absolutely no shape to worry about me. I'm really grateful and all but I know he's heartbroken. So I try not to make _too_ much trouble.

I felt my throat close up as if I were about to cry. I didn't so I get up and go before Chris worries. I patted my mom's hand and told her to get better. I signed out and got in my car, the radio came on. Ironically enough Say Good-bye By Skillet was on. Tears rimmed my eyes and a single tear managed to escape down my face. I sighed wiped it away and blinked back the rest, and drove home.

When I got home I told Chris I'd be in my room. He said ok and I went up stairs. I did my homework, half-assed, then plugged in my I-pod and played my Skillet play list. If I'm going to wallow in self-despair might as well have good music. The perfect song came on Believe. Didn't fit the situation that well but it was close enough. I raised the volume enough, but not to the point where someone would complain.

I laid my face down on my bed wallowing pitifully. I felt disappointed in myself. Since normally I'd be out there trying to find that bastard. So I gave myself a pep talk and when that didn't work I slapped myself 4 times. Now that worked.

I got up and stood in front of my wall mirror. I looked at myself, cheek red from the slaps, but they weren't stinging. No I looked more closely at my eyes, and raised my power 10%. My eyes turned color, a silvery purple. I lowered my power and went to my closet. I changed it was currently only 6:30 P.m. I wore black skinny jeans, a dark purple t-shirt with blood red skulls on them, and combat boots.

I searched until, finally in the back of my closet; I found my favorite leather jacket. I slipped it on, touched up simple make up; I did this morning and brushed out my hair. I considered for a moment then decided to put my hair up in tight, high ponytail. Black stud earrings, a simple chain necklace and I was done. I grabbed my phone and keys, some money and I was officially ready. For what? I didn't know. I was about to walk out my room, when I saw something glimmer on my bedside table. The stake, after a moments consideration I concealed it in my jacket. Of course then I turned off my music and my light, and closed my door.

I walked down stairs. Chris saw me and looked surprised. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I don't know," I responded honestly. "Well… don't get into too much trouble 'Kay?" He asked. "Sure," I responded walking out of the house.

I slipped in my car and put on a Skillet CD. Ok so I wasn't moping around, doesn't mean I can't listen to good music. (**Seriously though it's a really good band**). That aside I started to drive aimlessly through the streets. Finally I stopped at a half empty park. The little kids had gone home, now teens sat talking, playing games, just hanging out. I saw a tree and started to climb it.

I found a sturdy branch, thick enough to hold me as I sat and stared and thought. My staring eyes paused on a figure, he looked really familiar. As if he could sense me looking at him he turned and stared right at me. Mildly shocked I recognized who it was. It was the guy from the store the other day, the one who asked about the black rose.

He smirked at me and made a wave of his hand. At first I was confused, and then the branch under me groaned and collapsed me still atop it. There was a scream somewhere but I didn't look. I waited 'till I was almost to the ground and flipped. Landing in a crouch, legs apart hand on the ground, I stood up scanning for him. Someone stepped in my line of sight making me focus on them. It was Dimitri, not the one from Friday, but from school. He looked worried, "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine," I told him calm, surprisingly. "That's good. What were you doing up there anyway?" He questioned. I chuckled, "Okay, _Detective_ I was relaxing," I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. Whoa! He looked just like the other Dimitri when he smiled. Hmm… maybe, just maybe… He waved a hand in my face; I looked up at him pushing his hand away. He frowned then grinned, "How about Ice cream?" Now I frowned "What?" Dimitri sighed, and rolled his eyes "I said how about some ice cream? You know frozen goods. Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry,-"

"Ya I know," I rolled my eyes. "But why?" I asked. He looked at me saying "I heard about your mom so I thought you needed some cheering up," He told me seriously. My eyes softened and I smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks," I said softly. Before he could reply my phone went off. "Hello?" I said. "Hey it's Dylan," Dylan said. "Oh! Hey what's up?" I asked. "Nothing listen I heard about your mom, how you holding up?" He asked concerned. I turned away from Dimitri; I knew my eyes would be shinning with unshed tears. "I'm holding up all I can," I whispered sadly. Dylan sighed I could practically see him running a hand through his hair. "Sorry is that why you blew up today?" he asked.

My eyes darkened "Yeah," I replied scarily calm, again. "Listen Rose I have a feeling something is going to go down, and soon." He told me ominously. I bit my lip "Yup I feel it too," I told him. He sighed again, "I got to go but I'll call you 'Kay?" He told me. "Kay," I said then hung up. I held back a sigh and turned to Dimitri. He looked at me then grinned offering his arm, I grinned back taking his arm.

We took my car. I got a chocolate cone with fudge on top. Dimitri just got a vanilla cone with fudge. We sat on top of my car eating our ice cream. I was just done before him I wiped my mouth, and face. Dimitri didn't and ended up with an ice cream mustache. I laughed he did to then wiped it off. We got in my car and my phone went off again.

"Hello," I said rolling my eyes. "Hey babe," I smiled instantly. "Hey." "So whatcha' doing?" He asked. "Nothing hanging out with a friend," I told him. "Oh? Who?" He asked. "Dimitri," I replied. "Why?" He asked slightly angry I could tell. "Because he's my friend and I can," I said stubbornly. He sighed saying "Alright," reluctantly. I smiled and told him I had to go because I had to drive, he said bye. We hung up.

I dropped Dimitri off at his car and left to my house. When I got home it was 7:45 p.m. Still plenty of time to kill, I thought to myself. I got out my car and walked in; I smelt something cooking and heard laughing. My brows frowned confused as I stepped into the kitchen. What I saw was not only shocking but creepy too.

Chris and that guy from the store were laughing in my kitchen. Huh, I cleared my throat, that guy was putting on a front I could tell. Chris still smiling introduced us, "Stanton this is Rose. Rose this is Stanton," So his name is Stanton. "Pleasure to meet you," He held out his hand I reluctantly took his hand. Instead of shaking my hand he kissed it, I quickly pulled it away.

Chris laughed again, I stared at him exasperated. What the fuck is wrong with him? "Rose, Stanton is in his first year of college studying Greek mythology. Maybe you've seen him at the store?" He asked casually. "Yeah I've seen him, once" I answered. Wait the other day I talked to him I was rather "rude" I guess. My eyes narrowed into slits as I looked at him.

Just as I was about to loose control the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," I said hurrying out of the kitchen to the door. I opened it and was completely surprised yet again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10- RPOV**

It was Dimitri. Not high school Dimitri that I just had ice cream with, but the other Dimitri. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh you know the obvious," I raised my eyebrows and looked at him. His neutral expression didn't change. "Look just tell your mom or whatever your going somewhere. I have to talk to you." He practically commanded me. For some odd reason I did what he said, as if I trusted him and knew he was reliable or something. Chris was surprised but didn't object. Stanton didn't say anything but I had a feeling he knew why I was going. Since I really hadn't been home more than 2 minutes, I didn't have to put my jacket on or find my keys and just walked outside.

I closed the door behind me and turned to look at him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked stuffing my hands in my pockets. "I'll tell you but not here." He said. I nodded, "Where?" I asked. "We can go to a park or café, you choose," Dimitri shrugged. "Ok, but I drive," I told him firmly. Dimitri just nodded.

I decided to go to a small café about maybe 15 blocks from my house. They had the best chocolate doughnuts that I've ever tasted. I actually found it by chance. It was winter and I had parked my car and decided to walk around. Crazy I know but I wasn't that cold and I really wanted to just stretch my legs. Hardly anyone was out and it was peaceful, just walking. That's when I stumbled upon it. I walked into this cute small café, with hardly anyone in it, the smell was amazing.

I smiled slightly, making a turn and parking my car and turning off the engine. I got out of the car and Dimitri followed.

I sat down with my chocolate doughnut and my cup of hot chocolate. Dimitri followed and said, "Ok, where should I start?" He asked in a curious tone. I pursed my lips. "The beginning," I deadpanned.

He chuckled, "I suppose so," he paused. "I was sent by Princess Vasilisa to find you. It actually-" I interrupted, "Who's Princess VA-whatever?" I asked. He answered immediately, "Princess Vasilisa is a royal moroi who is the last of her line." Dimitri stated this simply as if I could understand… Wait what the hell is a Mario?

I hadn't realized I'd spoken my thoughts out loud, until he laughed. Just out right laughed, it was a rich warm sound that made half smile. "It's _moroi_ and a moroi is a vampire. Except that they're not evil and they are born _not_ made. This allows them to use elemental magic." He explained.

"Like my magic?" I asked curiously. "Kind of, but it's from the elements fire, water, earth, air, and-" "Spirit," I finished for him. "Yeah, how did you know that?" He asked me with a weird expression on his face. I just shrugged not really sure how I knew but I did.

Then I realized something, "If _moroi_ are good than there are bad vampires too?" Dimitri looked surprised at my observation. He covered it though as he nodded. "I bet you have a funky name for them too?" I questioned raising my eyebrows. Dimitri nodded yet again, "Strigoi are made not born." He explained once again and I nodded. "There are two ways they are made; by force or by choice. When a moroi willingly drains its victim of blood that is how they _willingly_ turn." He explained a hint of disgust in his voice. He continued, "There are also humans who willingly let strigoi turn them." My mouth had fallen open and I quickly shut it only to open it again, "Why would a human willingly turn into a Sergio?" I asked in disbelief. He chuckled a bit before he shrugged, than continued, "Then there is force. When a _Strigoi_ drains their victim and feeds them their blood. The victim is forcefully turned into a strigoi." He finished and it was clear as day how much he hated the strigoi.

I nodded absorbing the information, and asked yet another question. "How can you tell difference?" He smirked and said, "They have a red ring around their eyes and never changes. Oh and they loose the ability to use magic." My eyebrows furrowed, "Then shouldn't it be easy to kill them?" I puzzled. Dimitri's face turned grim and replied, "When a moroi turns strigoi their senses and strength increase ten fold." That made sense I thought.

A sudden thought occurred, "We should get back on topic," I suggested to him. Dimitri started to explain.

-**27 yr. DPOV- **

So I told her, about everything. About the Princess and how Vasilisa remembers her. How the Princess sent me to find her, now I was explaining the hard part. "What do

you mean that Rachel isn't my mom?" Rose exclaimed. I sighed, "I know this must be mind boggling but that's the only way it makes sense." I told her honestly. "What do you mean?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing with confusion. I sighed again before saying, "That's the only way it makes sense because you're a dhampir, and Rachel's only human." I explained part of my theory. She pursed her lips, "But I'm a witch." She said confused.

Now it was my turn to be confused I shook my head. "No but I _am_. I can do the spells and everything." She insisted. "That doesn't make sense you're a dhampir. I can tell I'm a dhampir too." I told her. Rose bit her lip causing me to have a very inappropriate thought. "Not to change the subject but what is a dhampir?" She asked looking at me, making me get rid of my inappropriate thoughts. I cleared my throat. "A dhampir is a person who is half human half vampire." I frowned for a second, but quickly replaced it with my standard guardian mask.

**ROSE POV**

I frowned, I had caught Dimitri frowning about something but I let it go. "If I'm half human, couldn't a moroi just knock up my mom?" I asked bluntly. He smiled a bit and said, "It's possible but highly unlikely." He told me skeptically. "Whys that?" I asked immediately. He cleared his throat, "Well that's because most moroi think that they are too good for that. Actually most moroi just "knock up", as you put it, they knock up dhampir woman," He finished awkwardly.

I smirked a bit before saying, "So if my mom is not my biological mom who is?" I asked. Dimitri just gave me a dry humorless smile, "That's easy Guardian Janine Hathaway." He stated simply. "Never heard off her," I said with the same dryness and a bit of sarcasm. I could tell he wanted to roll his eyes but he didn't. I opened my mouth to speak but he held up a hand to silence me. "I have a theory if you'd like to here it?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I just nodded, jealous that he could do that one eyebrow thing.

"Ok, my theory is that you _are_ Janine's daughter even though the file said it was a miscarriage, due to a car accident." It hit me knocking the air out of my lungs. Images spilled into my mind, to the point where it was painful. I don't know if Dimitri could tell because I wasn't seeing him any more.

-**Flash Back-**

It was a little me, I was talking animatedly with this shy little girl. She was blonde and could easily be mistaken for an angle had it not been for the tiny fangs in her mouth, that you could see when she smiled. We were in a big van with 2 guardians. In the drivers seat was what looked like the little girls dad. In the passengers seat was her mom. Next to the guardian next to…Lissa? Yes her name was Lissa; next to Lissa was a teenage boy that resembled her father, so it was her brother.

All of sudden there was a bright light, and a car crashed into the left side of the van. Somehow the other vehicle pushed the van all the way into a huge tree. In an instant the scene changed. No more smiling or laughing instead everyone was out cold. The car itself was just a mass of twisted metal and there was flames erupting from the engine.

Somehow Lissa had managed to regain conscious and managed to crawl out the window, with _me_. She dragged me a little ways away from the car. There was only one problem though, I was bleeding. There was a huge cut down my arm and on my lower leg, and my breathing was slowing more than it should. Lissa was distressed looking at the van where her family was. When she turned back to me she had tears running down her face and little me wasn't breathing. Lissa apparently saw this through her tears and started to cry some more while she leaned over me, saying "No I can't loose you! You're my bestest fwrend ever!" Some where when she was yelling this, her hands begun to glow. Then it stopped and surprisingly my little body arched as I drew in a loud ragged breath. My huge cuts in my arm and leg disappeared until only the shredded cloth remained. Lissa sniffed and looked exhaustedly down at me, before she passed out. Shortly after that little I lost consciousness too.

-**End Flash Back-**

I looked up to see Dimitri's concerned face. I drew in a shaky breath, my heart beating wildly, "I think I remembered."


End file.
